Abengane
|name = Abengane |kana = アベンガネ |rōmaji = Abengane |manga debut = Chapter 125 |anime debut = Episode 73 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |japanese voice = Daisuke Hirakawa (1999) Eiji Hanawa (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Gray (1999) Brown (2011) |status = Alive |occupation = Exorcist Greed Island Player |type = Conjuration |abilities = Exorcism |image gallery = yes}} Abengane (アベンガネ, Abengane) is a Nen Exorcist and a former player of the game Greed Island hired by Battera the same time Gon and Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 126 Appearance Abengane is a tall lean man. He has dark skin and black hair. His clothing consists of a dark blue long sleeve shirt with light blue lines across it, and dark blue pants with light blue cuffs. When trying to conceal his appearance, Abengane dons a beige cloak with a yellow poncho over it, covering everything but the bottom of his legs and his eyes. Personality Abengane is very taciturn and reflective, concealing his emotions and never losing his cool, even if his life is in danger. He is also logical and quite intelligent, as demonstrated from his ability to think quickly and his dialogue with other players. While not necessarily greedy, he is often concerned about money and gain. Plot Greed Island arc Abengane was first seen in as one of the potential applicants in Tsezguerra's trial to have a chance to play Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 He is later seen as one of the applicants who passed Tsezguerra's test and later that same day he entered the game via a game console in Battera's Mansion. Abengane was seen again in Antokiba standing near Puhat, looking at a billboard for the events being held in Antokiba on September. Later Abengane seen again with Puhat and Biscuit Krueger, along with a bunch of other players whom seem to be part of alliance founded by Nickes. When Killua tells the group that there was a victim of a bombing incident, Abengane shows no interest or care on the matter. One of the players then explains that the incident that happened wasn't due to a spell in the game, since there are many types of spell cards in the game attack, defense, investigation, etc. The bombing incident was due to a player hunter. Another one of the players then tells there are 3 ways to get cards in the game and then asks what they are. Gon answers find them, which is 1, Abengane answers trade with other players, which is 2, and Killua answers steal them from, which is 3. The player then explains in detail about the difficulty of acquisition and limit of copies cards in the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 129 Nickes then proclaims he wants to put an end to all of that and wants their help, which intrigues Abengane and the others. Puhat then inquires how does the alliance plan to acquire the card out of the 3 possible ways. Nickes nervously answers 3, which is to steal them. Abengane then notes that all 3 ways are used with more weight on 3rd way to get cards in the game. Puhat then inquires if they get there cards by force, which Nickes denounces since they don't use violence to get the cards, but it could be classified as robbery. Puhat then asks then how do they take the cards, to which Nickes tells him he was going to explain, but Abengane then speaks up and says spells. This catches the attention of Puhat and Abengane continues with the alliance members take the cards with spells. Puhat then asks if Abengane has been in the game before, but Abengane says that it's his first time playing and he simply used his head. Nickes confirms what Abengane said was true and goes on to say that among the 40 types of spells there are attack and defensive types and types that can allow players to steal them, but also guard against them as well and the alliance wants to achieve a majority of the cards. Abengane then clarifies that the alliance wants to get a monopoly of defensive cards so the enemy won't be able to protect their own cards. So then they steal the cards they want from the binders of players. Nickes confirms this as well and he and the other alliance members explain more about the alliance and their plans in detail as Abengane and the others listen intently. When Nickes says that the alliance plans to complete the game with in 3 months, Abengane intrigued and when Puhat says he'll join the alliance member Genthru asks Abengane if he'll join as well. Abengane before answering Genthru's question says that he has one more question to ask and inquires if he was to some how obtain a very hard to get card like a SS level card and offers it to his comrades will it boost his earnings? Nickes then says yes and that they'll pay 500 Million for it, so then Abengane agrees to join the alliance. Later on the outskirts of Greed Island Puhat and Abengane along with the other alliance members all wait for a couple of other alliance members to arrive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 130 Nickes then explains that in order to remove any spells cast on them they have to leave and come back into the game and then wait at the Greed Island Entrance. Nickes then asks for the free slots in both Abengane and Puhat's binders, to which Abengane asks why. Nickes then explains that's because data in the free slot is not saved, which means once you leave the game the cards are lost. However cards in imposed slots stay, but after 10 days are lost and Nickes then says that if they're gone for more than 30 minutes then it'd be considered that they have retired. Nickes then asks if the two of them are ok with that, to which the two of them are. Jispa then arrives and then explains the Leap (G.I card) card function and when Puhat inquires how he got to them, Jispa replies that he used a Magnetic Force (G.I card). Jispa explains about the Magnetic Force card and Return (G.I card) and when he asked if there were any more questions Abengane says no and so Jispa then uses a Leap on both Puhat and Abengane. Later that day Abengane is seen with other new alliance recruits at the Greed Island Entrance. When Jispa finally arrives and sees that everyone is there he uses an Accompany (G.I card) to send them to someone named Kosofftro.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 When everyone arrives that the designated place, Kosofftro welcomes everyone to the alliance base in Ajito. He then introduces himself and says that you have to remember his name in order to get back to the alliance base. Abengane then contemplates that instead of leading them to their home base directly he takes them by an indirect path to avoid revealing the location of the base and he also note they're careful people. Jispa then tells the group while leading them to the base that their first job will be going to Masadora and getting spell cards. Jispa then explains that it's the only place where they can get spell cards in packs of 3 and you don't know what cards will be in the packs and of course the rarer cards are hard to obtain. Abengane then notes that it works just like the trading card system, which Jispa confirms. Jispa then explains that they need all 40 spell cards in order to trade them in for the SS level card Breath of Archangel (G.I card) and it's a card that's so rare nobody has yet obtained it. Abengane then asks how does he know that, to which Jispa responds that there's away to find that out and it's called the List (G.I card) and then he explains the use of List. Jispa then explains more about the Breath of Archangel card and why nobody has yet to obtain one, because the 40 spell cards are so useful you even if you have all 40 of them, you need to use them. However the alliance has managed to get all 40 of the spell cards which intrigues Abengane and the other new recruits. Jispa then explains to them all, while they can just exchange the spell cards for the Breath of Archangel, they have to wait until they get an extra copy of a card called Prison (G.I card), to protect it when they get it. Finally the the new recruits make it to the alliance base and one of the members gives out a long explanation on spell cards another one gives out a sheet with all of the spell cards and their functions in the game and tells them to mesmerize it all within an hour. Abengane however finishes fast and impresses an alliance member and so does Puhat. The alliance member then gives them a quiz, he wants them to name all of the defensive cards they wish to monopolize and to give them the total limit numbers on the spells. Abengane then whispers the answers into the alliance member's ear and he passes. Puhat then tries again, but fails much to Abengane's amusement. When they alliance is near to complete and beat the game, one of the the alliance members Genthru, reveals himself as the Bomber tells everyone that they all have bombs attached to them. When Jispa hears this he tries to stop Genthru, but has his face destroyed by Genthru's Little Flower Hatsu. After Genthru takes down Jispa he then says he'll explain how to remove the bombs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 Genthru then explains that the way activated his Countdown Hatsu is when he touched them all and said the keyword "Bomber" in a sentence. Abengane nervous remembers when Genthru touched him and said the keyword. Genthru then reveals his second ability Little Flower and then reveals all of the bombs hidden on all of the alliance members. Genthru then confesses that revealing his ability to everyone is what triggers the process it, which irks Puhat and Abengane.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 Genthru then says that explaining everything to everyone about his ability is the condition that triggers the bombs and Abengane then states that Genthru waited until all of the alliance members gathered together all of the necessary cards and alliance members would be present. Genthru not confirming Abengane's statement, but states if he waited any longer then other challengers might have appeared. So Genthru then offers the alliance a deal and in exchange for their lives they all give up all of their cards to him and when they do he'll cancel out all of the bombs at once. Genthru then states that the exchange place will be Battera's Mansion and they can send anyone they so wish. While Puhat argues that the exchange is something that can't be trusted Nickes tries to stop Genthru, but he escapes by leaving the game. With all of the alliance members in a panic, they're calmed down by one of the senior members and when one of the senior members asks if there's anyone in the alliance capable of taking on Genthru, no one volunteers. Even with all the confusion and panic, Abengane was still able to keep his calm. Abengane then states that there seems to be nobody that's willing to step forth and challenge him since he's that capable. Since Genthru has the ability to Conjure over 60 bombs at once and not just any bombs, but ones that can inflict fatal damage and has a timing system. Abengane then notes that Genthru being able to use Emission, Manipulation, and Conjuration all at the same time, and his confident attitude, if they all attacked him they'd just be damaged by his Little Flower. While Assam curses Genthru, Abengane states that Genthru must have planned all of this over 5 or more years ago. When Mikli notices that all of the bombs are not going counting down at the same pace, Abengane asks Puhat what the last digit of his number is on his bomb and so Abengane then figures out that the bombs are connected by their pluses and the faster their hearts beats the faster the countdown goes. Abengane then states that the countdown starts at 6,000 so Puhat then says that at a normal speed it would reach zero within an hour. One of the alliance members then shouts what good would knowing that do, but Abengane warns him that if he over excites himself he'll die faster. Abengane then states that they have to make a decision either to give Genthru the cards or fight him. After Abengane states that most of the alliance members fight with each other, but Nickes stops them saying that Jispa's countdown is below 3,500 and he then requests with tears running down his face, that that everyone hands over their cards. Sometime after the alliance members are revealed to have bombs planted on them. Abengane uses a Magnetic Force and uses it to get to Gon and Biscuit. When Abengane arrives in front of Gon and Biscuit he asks them didn't they have someone else with them. Not answering Abengane's question Biscuit inquires where he got the Mechanism attached to him. Abengane then tells them that the bomber did it to him and then he says that he'll explain everything to them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 Abengane then revealed everything about the Genthru's powers. He also tells them that the rest of the alliance are waiting in the lair for the bombs to be defused, since they probably believe in Genthru's conditions. Gon then inquires that they can't do anything to try and help them, which Biscuit says Gon is right and goes onto say that the alliance could just gang up on him, even if most of them die by the Little Flower. Abengane refutes the idea as unthinkable. Abengane then explains the first ten people who attack him would die and nobody would want to play that role. Abengane then goes onto say a long and detailed explanation saying that Once Genthru left the game everyone was left so bewildered no one knew what to do. Since everything happened after everyone checked the cards they had sorted out, then the card sorting was done, Genthru made his move. While hard to say that Genthru took advantage of the moment we lowered their defenses and right before the roles of everyone were decided and we chose who would keep the cards, however if it happened at another time they wouldn't have been able to react any differently.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 147 The alliance plan was to defend against enemy spell attacks and then steal cards from enemy players. Those 2 points were so precise that it was incorporated into the alliance rules. Also the 2nd point on the tactic of knowing what spell cards the enemy had thanks to steal, in other words they renounce fighting, especially since they don't plan on a enemy escaping with Leap. However even though 70% of the alliance members own that card and while Abengane's not proud to say it, the time Genthru used Leap he was completely immersed in the atmosphere and could do nothing. Abengane listened to Genthru's explanation and tried to understand what he could, but couldn't do anything else. While so absorbed in Genthru's speech and in a unexpected predicament, he was psychologically unable to take any initiative. So that's why he's telling Gon and Biscuit about it now and amongst all of the people on the island they seem to be the only ones he can count on. Abengane then pulls out a spell card out of his folder and says that if he had more time, he'd explain more to them, but will use the remainder of his time to warn others. Abengane then asks Gon and Biscuit to also inform other players they meet and explain the Bomber incident to them. Since someone who knows his pattern of behavior should be able to counter him and also Abengane asked to avenge all of the members of the alliance or at least don't get Genthru win. Abengane then uses a return card to move to another location. At the new location, Abengane thinks that the Magnetic Force card he used only allowed him to meet Gon and Biscuit, but his effort wasn't in vain. He then proceeds into a forest in order to Exorcise the Bomb on him, while thinking he'd better increase the chance of erasing the Nen even if it's 0.01% and that Nickes should already be heading to the exchange site. So if it's not a defusing, but a total detonation, he'd better take precautions. Abengane first starts up a campfire to begin the Exorcism ritual. He then chants indescribable words, while focusing his Nen into a wooden doll and chants for a forest spirit to come into him and relieve him of the dirty Nen that resides in his body. Abengane then swings in front of him a small bush and ties bush up into small ropes and ties it on the wooden doll. With the wooden doll complete Abengane contemplates whether it will be a demon or snake and then he throws the wooden doll into the camp fire. The campfire size then expands into a big bonfire, while a creature forms in it. Abengane notes the creature's size and how the countdown must be a powerful Nen ability. A giant mutated snake like creature then crawls out from the fire, crawls over to Abengane and proceeds to eat the bomb, thus relieving him of the Bomb. Now relieved of the bomb on him, Abengane is glad that he no longer has any risk of dying, but due to the exorcism conditions the creature must stick with until either Genthru dies or the conditions to expel the Nen is completed. Abengane notes that even though he now has a bulky companion, he was thinking of changing his appearance. As the creature squirms on Abengane, now in a more cloaked dress, he thinks that he'll play Genthru's game and think he's won. Abengane's name is mentioned on Gon's binder, when he looks to see which players are dead or alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 When the Phantom Troupe tracked down Abengane thanks to Kalluto's ability, he appears again seen through a telescope used by Hisoka as he sits in a crowd of people eating a bowl of soup.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 When Gon collected 99 of the restricted slot cards, Abengane along with other Greed Island players, move into Gon's location. During Eeta's Greed Island Quiz, Abengane walks up to Genthru and says, "I caught the Bomber." Thus making the creature attached to him disappear and then he walks away leaving Genthru in a confused daze. When the quiz was finished and Gon, Killua, and Biscuit leave for Limeiro, Abengane notes that even though Gon's team was much stronger than they were before compared to Genthru the difference in strength is huge and they must have used powerful tactics. Abengane then uses a Magnetic force to get to Hisoka and notes that it doesn't matter and that Gon's team can have the money for completing the game, because now he's going to remove the Nen curse placed on Chrollo by Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 Dark Continent Expedition arc Abengane has apparently removed Kurapika's chain from Chrollo's heart. With the death Kortopi and Shalnark, Abengane has been recruited to the Phantom Troupe. Abilities & Powers Abengane is rather observant. His deductions on how cards work in Greed Island prompted Puhat to ask him if he had ever been there before. He also realized that the countdown of the bombs set by Genthru was linked to the victim's heartbeats. Despite having one of them in his own body, he did not show the slightest hint of agitation, although it could be due to him knowing he could remove the bomb using his Hatsu. Abengane also has an excellent memory, learning the names and effects of all offensive and defensive spell cards within minutes of reading them. Nen Abengane is a Conjurer. His Hatsu allows him to remove the effects of Nen from himself or others, qualifying him as an Exorcist. According to Phinks, this type of ability is a rarity. He is not one of the best, however, since he cannot lift curses left by a deceased Nen user. References Navigation Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters Category:Conjurers